Heart Shaped Box
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: It's Winter Thanksgiving and Chelsea is going to give someone a box filled with what? To who? What will they say? What will happen? Read to find out :D


**A/N: I just saw the cut scene between Vaughn and Chelsea(me) in my HM:IoH game and thought of this, obviously the one I saw is different since I'm married to Vaughn 3**

Snow glided down towards the ground, landing where ever they pleased. A young girl with shoulder-length brown hair surrounded by a red bandana walked out of Chen's shop carrying three bars of chocolates.

She walked towards Mirabelle's animal shop looking for her daughter, Julia. Tomorrow would be Winter Thanksgiving and instead of giving chocolate they both wanted to give chocolate cookies. She wandered in and greeted Mirabelle.

"Hello Chelsea, are you looking for Julia?" Mirabelle questioned from behind her counter. Chelsea nodded her head and stood waiting while Mirabelle went to get Julia from the backroom.

"Hey Chelsea, you're here early. I just finished my work so I'm ready to go. Let's go to your ranch, there's more space there" Julia explained. Chelsea grinned and followed her friend out the door. The two of them, walked happily chatting as they passed Natalie making fun of Elliot again.

They arrived at Leaf Ranch a while later covered in the snow. Shaking it off, they made a beeline for the kitchen, carrying egg, butter, chocolates and wheat flour with them from the fridge. They started mixing and mixing. It took a total of two and a half hours since the both of them had messed up. Julia's cookies were the first ones ready to be eaten.

"Wow Chelsea, I didn't think you were this bad of a cook since you always bring in hot milk or porridge for Vaughn. You can make porridge and hot milk but not cookies?" Julia asked as she tried not to laugh as Chelsea dumped another batch of dried batter into the garbage can.

"Hey, it's not funny Julia. Those things are easy to make. All I have to do is heat it up and all I have to do to make the porridge is let the milk simmer. This is totally different," Chelsea countered.

"Well it's not like you made up the recipe. Luke was nice enough to GIVE you the recipe. All you have to do is follow it. I just don't get how you keep messing up. I followed the exact same recipe and my cookies turned out fine. I've never cooked before either; my mom does all the cooking at our house. This is only my third batch and they taste so good. What, are you on your fifth batch?" Julia questioned.

Chelsea nodded her head instead of answering, trying to make this her last batch of cookies. "Who are you planning to give your cookies to?" She inquired, her head tilted to one side.

Chelsea dropped the eggs she was holding; it was such an unexpected question! Heat flooded her cheeks as images of him flashed in her mind. She tried to hide the blush that suddenly appeared on her face except it was too late and Julia smirked as she saw it. "V-Vaughn, I'm planning on giving the cookies to Vaughn" Chelsea muttered as she got back to work on her cookies.

Julia stared at Chelsea's back with wide eyes, shocked. "You like _Vaughn_?! Wow Chelsea, I'd never think that he was your type! I thought you liked Denny" Julia replied, still shocked from the confession from her friend."

"W-what? Denny, no he's just a friend. Besides, Lanna likes him, I promised her I'd try to get him to like her more," Chelsea replied, a bright shade of red still on her face. "So, who's the lucky guy that will be munching on your fine cookies?"

"Well, umm, I'm giving mine to…." Julia stammered, stalling for time. Chelsea rolled her eyes as she dropped the batter onto a cookie sheet and putting it in the oven.

"Come on Julia! I told you mine now; you have to tell me yours. Or I'm going to secretly sneak fish into your meals every day," Chelsea threatened.

Julia stared at Chelsea. She wouldn't dare…would she? "Ugh, okay fine I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone okay? This is embarrassing," Julia stated.

"Well now you know how I feel. Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone" Chelsea promised, looking up at her friend waiting for a name.

Julia sighed before muttering "Elliot. I like Elliot okay?" A deep blush stained Julia's cheek as she turned away from Chelsea. This time it was Chelsea that was shocked; she had never seen Julia with Elliot before but then again, they _do_ live next door to each other.

"So Julia, I take it you like guys with glasses?" Chelsea teased her friend.

"Humph, at least it's better than an anti-social cowboy! As your friend, I feel like I have to tell you. Sabrina likes Vaughn too. I think she's also planning on giving him a Winter Thanksgiving gift…" Julia said looking Chelsea straight in the eye as her blush slowly but surely disappeared.

Chelsea tilted her head in confusion. "You mean Sabrina, as in Regis' daughter? She likes Vaughn? I never knew she liked anyone! Why does she like him? I mean it's not like she can't but has she even talked to him before?" She questioned.

"I don't know but she must've seen him on the beach or something since I've never seen her in the shop before," Julia answered. The timer went off and Chelsea took out her cookies. They looked even better than Julia's which made Chelsea smile.

Since they were done early, the two girls sat down and continued talking about why Sabrina might like Vaughn. In the end they came to only one conclusion, they didn't know. Chelsea assumed it might be because Vaughn looks really cute while Julia disagreed.

Outside it started getting dimmer and dimmer, until the sun had completely disappeared from our site. Julia waved a drastic good bye to Chelsea and left for home, carefully holding the heart-shaped box that contains her precious cookies which might help her win Elliot's heart tomorrow, hopefully.

Chelsea placed her cookies into a box alike Julia's except for the fact that it was black with white with laces running in strands across the surfaces, and then placing it in the fridge. She checked it to make sure it was just how she wanted it to be before climbing into bed, yawning. Her sleep-filled night consisted of dreams; the outcomes of what Vaughn might say when she gives him her chocolate cookies.

The next morning Chelsea awoke to the same bird call as she would any other day. She got out of bed, stretched and yawned before remembering what day it was –Winter Thanksgiving! Chelsea ran straight for the fridge –before tending to her 'needs' –to make sure the cookies were still alright. She yanked open the refrigerator door and to her relief, they were perfectly fine and in excellent condition. She walked out the door happily and went to tend to her crops and animals. Since it was Wednesday, she was sure Vaughn would be in Mirabelle's shop. It was a good thing she had managed to get a lot of Wonderfuls, which made farm work way easier.

In no time she finished watering all her crops including the ones in the green house. Next were her animals. The chickens were easy since they only had to be fed and have their eggs collected. Chelsea started singing as she went around collecting the eggs. Her animals seemed to like her flawless singing.

The cows and sheep took a little longer. She put fodder in all the feeding bins, and sheared her two sheep. The cows were what took the longest; at least that's what she thought. She sang to them as each cow got milked. Ice took a little longer since she was being stubborn **(B/N. Like me! :D)** and wouldn't stay still. Finally she finished the milking and walked back to her house to refrigerate the milk, not wanting it to spoil. She carefully took out the cookies, put it into her rucksack and left, heading for Mirabelle's shop.

Chelsea was about to enter when she heard voices. She didn't want to interrupt anything important so she stayed put and listened through the open window.

"Come on Vaughn, I got them just for you" Sabrina said with a sad voice.

"I told you, I'm not going to accept your chocolates" Vaughn replied, looking away.

Sabrina started pouting, still holding the chocolates. "Please Vaughn? It's Winter Thanksgiving."

Vaughn narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you? I said no. I'm not going accept your chocolates no matter what. Now leave me alone, you're annoying."

Sabrina blinked really fast but nothing stopped the tears as she dashed out the door, seeing Chelsea under the window. She shot a glare at Chelsea, blaming her, before running down the road towards East Town.

Julia came out the door seeing Chelsea staring after Sabrina. "Chelsea, are you okay? Did you hear everything?" She questioned.

Chelsea nodded her head. "I can't believe Vaughn was so mean to Sabrina, she was only trying to be nice to him by offering him chocolates and after all, it is a special day."

"Well you know Vaughn. He is the anti-social cowboy you know and love!" Julia stated.

"Yah that is true but…wait did you say 'I know and love'?" Chelsea questioned as she looked at Julia. Julia started giggling which confirmed her statement. "I DON'T love him!!"

"Not now but you never know. You might in the near future" Julia sang, teasingly.

Chelsea rolled her eyes at Julia and walked into the shop to talk to Vaughn. Vaughn turned as he heard the approach of another person. Turning, he prepared to yell at Sabrina but caught his breath when he saw it was Chelsea…and she was holding something wrapped up.

"Hey Vaughn…umm…these are for you," Chelsea said offering him the box, blushing.

Vaughn stared at the box and took it, pulling his Stetson down to cover the blush growing on his own face. "F-for Winter Thanksgiving? Thanks," he stuttered, hoping Chelsea wouldn't notice.

He opened the box carefully, not wanting to ruin the paper. He could see she had spent a lot of time working on it unlike Sabrina's. Inside were delicious looking chocolate cookies. He held one in his hands and took a bite out of it. Chelsea watched, anticipating his reaction.

"These don't taste half bad, very good considering how clumsy you are. I bet you spent all day working on these," Vaughn said, smirking.

"H-how do you know I spent all of yesterday working on these?" Chelsea questioned, stunned.

"You mean you actually _did_ spend all day making these? I was just kidding…" Vaughn said.

"Umm…well…I wanted it to be perfect since…umm…"

Vaughn smirked and grabbed Chelsea's hands, pulling her in closer. Chelsea gasped, surprised. "You don't have to say anymore. Julia told me all about yesterday this morning." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, he reached his hand up to tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear. He was about to kiss her…and that's when the door burst open.

"AHA! I knew it! I knew something was about to happen," Julia shouted, doing the happy dance.

Vaughn and Chelsea jumped back, both blushing like crazy. "Julia! I thought I told you not to tell anyone! You told him!!" Chelsea shouted although she wasn't as loud as Julia.

"Yah but aren't you glad I told him? Now you don't have to confess and Vaughn doesn't have to either," Julia said happily, "Both of you should thank me; well I have to go give my chocolates now, buh-bye."

"Bye Julia, have fun with Elliot," I shouted after her. She turned around to glare at me, I laughed. She deserves it after what she had told Vaughn, after I told her specifically not to.

Vaughn closed the door as Julia went out of sight and pulled me back to him. I giggled and a little smile appeared on his face. "Now we can get back to where we were" he said with a slight laugh.

**A/N: Hmm, my chickens laid 3 eggs and it looks like a heart, on my birthday aka winter thanksgiving, coincidence? Thanks for reading, hope you like it :D **

**B/N: Pst! Make Stella lend me her game :o I have yet to experience all this farming drama! **

**P.S. R&R&F and you get chocolate chip cookies this time :) ~The Dorky Nerd**


End file.
